It's A Long Way Down
by InOurWildestDreams
Summary: Emma and Regina have been broken up for six months now, when a black-winged woman(My OC) suddenly appears out of no where. Will Regina start to love this new mystery woman, helping her to finally get over Emma?(Rated M for later chapters)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: **This Story is not a crossover unless it leads me in that way. I just wanted to post a chapter so you guys would know my OC's background. Reviews are welcome!**

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

Andrea, a female black-winged vampire from the dark, haunting gloominess of Halloween Town. A woman of the age 122, but with the striking resemblance of a 20 year old, who could only wear corsets, certain bras, jeans or shorts, and preferably, high heels. She had shoulder length strawberry blond hair, piercing blue eyes, and full lips. But you couldn't tell from the darkness of where she lived.

To the inhabitants and courtiers from the town, they all say she looks like an angel. _But am I, _she would always wonder. She wanted out of the gloom and forever Day of the Dead town. She wanted to get away from all the ghouls and ghosts. Andrea was the only being there that looked human, and she was tired of it. She knows she wouldn't miss anyone. Except for maybe Jack Skellington. But even he was busy with his work of trying to think of his next greatest trick that would top the years' before.

Andrea had wished upon so many stars that she lost count. She wanted to do nothing with this place of fear-consumed horribleness. She wanted out. Wanted to find happiness. Wanted more than anything: to be loved.

She was in her room in a stone tower, looking out the window as always, ignoring the pains in her stomach telling her that she needed blood. She had a powerful feeling, almost overwhelming, about tonight. She felt that tonight out of all the nights, this wish would be the one that really counted. She had been in her room all day ignoring anyone that had come to her, especially the ghouls and ghosts that thought they had a chance at her hand, but they had to realize sooner or later she wasn't interested in any of them.

It was getting darker, pitch black, since the day did not exist here. Andrea sat in an old wooden chair by the window. She was happy since at least there was a moon, and she knew that the first star of the night would appear momentarily. Of course, the ghost of the moon was having his early fun as his shadow played across its surface, ruining the moon's beauty. She wrapped her wings around herself even though she was immune to the cold, her wings being her only protect-ant.

The ghost of the moon's shadow faded and the first star appeared, along with Andrea repeating the timeless rhyme:

"_I wish I may,_

_I wish I might._

_Have the wish,_

_I wish tonight."_

"I wish that I was out of this world. Send me somewhere with sun, with happiness, and the luck of finding love," she whispered softly, so no one below her five-story window could possibly hear that she wanted a different life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Regina**

The sun was streaming into the master bedroom of the Mills Mansion, awaking the sleeping Regina. As she has done for the past six months, she subconsciously reached over for the spot where Emma used to sleep. But that side remains cold. They had broken up, leaving both women upset and forever healing.

It was still a tad fresh to Regina…

_Regina was sitting at her booth at Granny's Diner, having salad and water for her lunch break. Emma had walked up and sat across from her._

"_I need to talk to you," the blond had said with a serious tone that frightened Regina a slight fraction. The brunette started to build up her stubborn walls so she would be prepared for what came._

"_What is it, dear?" Regina said mildly since she could guess what was happening through Emma's eyes._

"_I want to break up. I'm tired of what we keep doing Regina. I can't take it anymore."_

_Emma was talking about how every time they argued they would have makeup sex. Frankly, Regina was getting tired of it, too, but not enough to break up._

"_Well, if that's how you feel, Miss Swan… Then I guess that's how it should be," the brunette's face contorted with controlled tears and hurt. She stood up, laying a ten on the table. "I want you to move all of your stuff out by the time I get off work. That's including all the pictures of me and you. If you don't I'll burn them. Good-bye, Sherriff." And with that, Regina had walked out of the diner. Tears slipping down her cheeks as she got into her BMW and drove back to her office._

Regina pushed the horrible memory out of her mind. She didn't need to keep thinking about Emma. She needed to move on. Any way that was possible. She got out of bed and went to the bathroom, knocking on Henry's room, telling him that it was time to get up for school. She undressed herself, shedding the black silk robe and while silk night dress. Then starting the water and stepping in. The hot, steamy water washing over her, relaxing her muscles from tossing and turning all night. She furiously rubbed shampoo and conditioner into her hair, hoping that the force would somehow knock all the moments that Emma and she had shared. After she had soaped herself and rinsed, she turned off the water then got out, towel drying herself.

Regina went back to her bedroom and walked into her closet. Not really in the mood for anything particular, she picked her black slacks and light pink long sleeved blouse. She dressed in the closet, finishing by putting on her black heels.

She didn't care much for makeup today so she headed down stairs to the kitchen, instantly smiling at Henry.

"Morning, mom. I guess you didn't sleep good last night. You were yelling in your sleep again," he said, taking a bite of cereal.

"I'm sorry, sweetie. I don't know why I'm doing that. I keep having a dream about a woman from the most dreadful place ever. She keeps wishing on stars, hoping that her dreams will come true," she said.

"Huh. Maybe you're meant to help her in some way?"

"How can I do that? She doesn't exist," the mayor said with actual sadness. Henry noticed it.

"You wish she was though. What does she look like, mom?" Henry asked.

Regina thought for a moment, a smile reaching her lips," She's beautiful. Tall, red head, amazing blue eyes, and… And black wings. In my dream last night, she was sitting in her usual chair and she wrapped her wings around herself as if she were protecting herself from the world around her. When she made her same wish. A wish that she was away from her dreadful home and for love… Her voice is so beautiful…"

"She sounds amazing, mom. I wish she was real so you two could be together."

Regina's cheeks tinted pink like her blouse as she sat across from her son at the table. The truth is that Regina had concentrated so much about how she could possible help the woman in her dreams that she hadn't even thought about her in that way. Henry was getting better at reading emotions and thoughts just like his other mother.

"Just finish your breakfast, Henry. You said you needed to go to school early to talk to a teacher about your upcoming project," she said. He nodded, taking a spoonful of Trix into his mouth. She chuckled as his cheeks bulged like a chipmunk's. "Don't scarf it."

Henry stifled a chuckle so milk wouldn't come out of his nose, and Regina went to her coffee maker, pouring a cup when she noticed Henry had made some for her. She took a slow sip so as not to burn her tongue.

"I'm ready, mom," Henry said, leaving the kitchen. Regina sat the cup down and headed after him, locking the house door behind her.

Five minutes later, Regina stopped the car in front of his school. Henry got out and they shared their waves of good-bye. She pulled away from the curb and headed to Granny's Diner for her breakfast since she had a good hour and half before she had to be at the office.


	3. Chapter 3

**Andrea**

Andrea felt the warmth before she opened her eyes. She felt the soft earth underneath her, making her suddenly very alert. Her ears picked up on the little noise of scuttling animals around her, making her stomach growl. It has been a week since she last devoured the dark red liquid she needed to survive.

From behind her eyelids, they were a dark orange and she wondered why they weren't black. Of course, she could never sleep, but she liked to close her eyes and pretend she could.

She opened her eyes slowly, taking in the blurry scenery from slits. She saw trees, grass, and… The culprit to her orange tinted eye lids. The sun!

Andrea was on her feet in seconds, eyes all the way open, and she twirled in a circle. The scents of the place she was in telling her she was in a forest.

"My wish! It came true!" she yelled happily. "I knew it would!" She ran to the nearest tree and touched it hesitantly, making sure it wasn't an illusion. It was solid beneath her touch and she laughed. "Finally. No more darkness or towers or ghosts! I'm free!"

She ran in the opposite direction of the tree, spreading her wings as she jumped into the air, flexing her wings in the familiar movement of flight. She flew higher and higher, above the tree tops where she stopped and marveled in the sun as it rose from the horizon.

"So beautiful," she sighed, but more like a whisper being dragged off by the wind. Andrea turned in a circle, making her wings enclose around her for a moment. She paused when she saw the familiar shapes of buildings in the distance. She headed in the direction of what they looked like to be a small town.

On the way as she flew, she tried to connect the dots, trying to remember how she had gotten here in the first place, not that she was complaining though. The last thing she remembered was wishing on the first star that always appeared. After that the oddest thing happened. It sounded like someone was yelling, but it was faint like a whisper. It kept on repeating the same thing,_ I wish I could help you, _and it sounded like a female's voice_._ It had echoed for a few moments then faded. And then… Nothing. She had awoken in that clearing, her wish finally being granted.

Andrea concluded that she could think about it later as she descended into the town, pulling her wings in close as she landed. She folded her wings so they were aligned perfectly with her back and started exploring. The tallest building looked like it held a bell tower inside, but could also be an office building of someone important. The rest looked less important except a building that looked like it was for law enforcement according to the sign. The town looked deserted. It's inhabitants possibly still in their beds.

Andrea walked over to an odd looking machine. It was long and wide, and taller than her. She touched it, the surface cold like ice. It was black and had four small windows and two big windows, also four wheels under it. It definitely was puzzling to Andrea as she circled around it and stepped onto the sidewalk.

She heard a jingle and looked in the direction it came from, seeing someone slip into a building. She walked over to, looking up and reading what she thought was the sign. _Granny's Diner._ Filled with curiosity, she went in.

**Regina**

Regina slid into her booth, waiting for Ruby to come over and take her order. She thought about the woman in her dreams. Regina wanted to help her desperately, but like Henry said. She didn't exist, which puzzled Regina. When she had dreamed of people, either here in StoryBrook or back in the Enchanted Forest, they all existed. So why didn't this one? _Maybe she's from a land that no one knows about_, she thought.

"Morning, Madame Mayor. What do you want for breakfast today?" the wolf-girl waitress asked Regina, bringing her out of her thought process.

"Huh? Oh, yes. Um, I'll have eggs with toast and coffee, dear," she replied. Ruby sashayed off leaving Regina to think again. Maybe she was just having vivid dreams about made up people. Then again everyone in this town was a fairy-tale person so that explanation was a lost cause.

Regina's mind wondered off to think about how Henry had said he wished the woman was real so the brunette and woman could be together. _What has gotten into him? she thought._ Regina was still trying to mend herself after her break-up with Emma. She couldn't possibly have feelings for a person that could be a figment of her imagination. And yet, as Regina thought about it, maybe she could have feelings for the woman and maybe she actually was supposed to help her somehow.

Ruby brought the brunette her breakfast and coffee, then walked away to help whoever had just come in, Regina too caught up in her thoughts that she didn't hear the diner's door bells.

**Andrea**

Andrea walked in cautiously. The first thing she noticed was the booths and the bars along with barstools, making her realize that this must be an eatery for the people who lived here. She walked over to the bar and sat down, eyeing a laminated paper that read_ Menu_ on it. The thing that immediately caught her eye was _Bloody Mary._

"Hey, I'm Ruby, what can I get…" Andrea looked at the owner of the voice and smiled when Ruby faded off. "Sorry, are you new in town?"

"I guess you could say that, Ruby," Andrea said, trying not to notice how Ruby's eyes were bulging as if the red head was the best thing she's ever seen. "Aren't you going to take my order?"

Ruby blinked a couple times, obviously mentally kicking herself. "Yes, right. What'll you have?"

"Does your Bloody Mary in fact contain blood?" Andrea asked with shyness, thinking that it would be weird since her diet was most likely different from anyone's here.

"What? You some kind of vampire?" the waitress chuckled, but the red head didn't join in. "Ookay. Yes, it does. I'll just bring you the glass without the extras."

"Thanks."

Ruby walked away to make Andrea's drink; looking around and saw the person she had followed in sitting in the farthest away booth. The woman had dark brown hair, and from there Andrea's senses took over. The woman had a cute mole on her left cheek and a mysterious scar on the right side of her upper lip. Andrea could smell her scent from where she was sitting, apples and cinnamon. Both of Andrea's favorite scents from when she was human, still her favorite. The woman looked like she was in deep thought, trying to figure out something very serious, life depending even.

"Here's your Glass O' Blood," Ruby said, returning with a large glass that filled Andrea's nostrils with its A Positive smell and stomach with pains. She took a big gulp, relaxing as the still oxygen filled blood cells flooded into her mouth. She swallowed and put the glass down.

"Ruby, who's that in the booth?" she asked the waitress. Andrea's eyes hadn't left the woman ever since she first noticed her.

"That's Regina Mills. She's the mayor here."

When the woman heard her name, she looked up from her barely touched food, instantly locking eyes with Andrea, and Andrea saw what looked like shock, happiness, kindness, and most of all, recognition.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I remembered to put line breaks in. Yay! Anywho, thanks for the reviews, even though they're from guests. I love your enthusiasm! Now back to the story. Enjoy and review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Andrea<strong>

The red head quickly turned, depleting the eye contact between her and Regina. She took another gulp of the blood in her glass and nervously shifted her wings.

"Excuse me? What's your name?" It was Regina, suddenly beside her. Her gaze intense, striking a nerve in Andrea, but she didn't know which one. She put her glass down before saying anything.

"Um, my name is Andrea…" she faded. _Do people have last names here? Think fast, Andrea!_ she thought to herself, saying the first thing that came to mind. "Andrea Hallow."

Regina smiled like they've been best friends for a long time, but Andrea noticed a shimmer in the woman's eyes. The looks the two women shared created an awkward moment, making Andrea's senses scream at her.

"I think I'll go now," Andrea said, shifting out of her chair carefully so she wouldn't touch the woman by her side.

"Don't forget to pay," Ruby said behind the bar, cleaning of the counter and taking Andrea's half drank glass away.

Andrea looked at the waitress, confused. "What's pay?"

"I'll take care of it, Ruby," Regina said calmly, still looking at Andrea like she was a lab rat being tested in a maze that held cheese at the end. "Can you follow me please, Andrea?"

"I really should be heading back to…" _Back to what? _"Sure. I guess I could."

"Wonderful," Regina said, laying down what looked like green paper with pictures of men. "This way, dear."

Andrea followed Regina out of the diner and over to the machine that she'd seen before. She gave Regina an odd look when she tried to get in it.

"What is this thing called?"

"It's called a car, dear. It helps people get around faster. After all, we all don't have wings like you do," the brunette said, getting in and closing the door. Andrea pulled on what she thought was the handle, the door opening so fast it made her jump. She slid in and closed the door, no sitting all the way back so she wouldn't hurt her wings.

"It's quite small in here," she said, looking at the interior. Her breath came to her slower. Andrea was never fond of small spaces. She instantly decided she liked flying better, but something in her made her put up with it for Regina's sake.

"Well it's not as big as the world, but it'll do," Regina said, turning away from the curb.

* * *

><p><strong>Regina<strong>

When Regina had looked up from her plate and saw Andrea, her heart went up to her throat and her mind became shrouded with disbelief. There she was, and how cliché it was, the woman of her dreams. Regina immediately cleared her mind and had gone up to her.

_Andrea Hallow_. Even her name sounded beautiful to Regina. But as she was ever excellent at, she put on her iron mask of unreadablilty. Regina instantly wanted to get her alone. Just to talk though. And she thought the best place for that would be her office.

So here they were. At her office. Fortunately she had an errand for her secretary to run for her so they wouldn't have a peeping tom.

"Ms. Danvers, will you please take these papers to the sheriff?" Regina asked, handing the stout woman a big stack of paperwork. "Follow me, dear," she said to Andrea after the secretary left her desk. Regina led the red head into her office, closing the door behind them.

"This is a wonderful, um…," Andrea started to say, trying to find the right word.

"Office?" Regina supplied. "Thank you, Ms. Hallow. Yes, I'm the mayor of this town. I hoped you'd like to talk to me about yourself. You see? I like to know a few things about my residents." Regina walked over to her desk and sat in her leather chair.

"Oh, of course. The mayor back home is, uh," Andrea stopped. She didn't want to talk about where she was from or anything like that. She wished that Regina would ask questions about other things like maybe her favorite color. "You can call me Andrea, if you want, by the way. I don't particularly like my last name."

"Then you can call me Regina," the brunette said with a small smile, watching as Andrea explored her office and looked around. The red head had a confused face on when she encountered something she probably didn't know what was. "Where are you from, dear?" Calling people _dear_ will never be habit that would break for Regina. She got it from her horrible mother, Cora, and now she did it.

Andrea glanced at Regina, sitting comfortably in her chair with her legs crossed and her arms resting on the chairs. Her face seems stressed and wanting answers. In her dark eyes, she could see longing also.

"A horrible place. I'm glad I got out. I wouldn't wish anyone to live there. I love the sun, and there was no sun where I lived," Andrea replied, and stopped there. She didn't want to say too much. She had just met the mayor and felt that she could trust Regina, but she had to be careful. She finished her looking and sat lightly in the chair on the opposite side of the desk.

"Andrea, may I say something?" Regina asked. She was just going to come out and say it. Hopefully Andrea wouldn't think it was too weird that she had dreams of her. Dreams that were making her yell in her sleep. Dreams that may have made Regina have an attraction to the other woman. "It might sound weird, but I want you to hear me through, all right?"

Andrea gave her a look that said _you can tell me anything_, but her mouth said otherwise. "Sure. I suppose."

"For about six months now, I've been yelling in my sleep according to my son Henry. That was when my girlfriend and I had broken up. And I suppose these dreams were just side effects, but they were too real. Almost like they actually were," Regina paused to catch her breath. It all was coming out in a rush and watching Andrea's reaction was making her heart race like a horse. "Andrea, they were about you. I would always see you in your chair in your tower and wish on a start every night so you wouldn't have to be where you were anymore."

The other woman looked at the tiled floor for a moment. Now it all made sense. Why Regina had wanted to talk to her, why it was obvious that both woman had an attraction toward each other. Why she had heard someone yell before she opened her eyes in the clearing. It had been Regina that had yelled. She looked back up at Regina. Her face was contorted with angst and longing for an answer.

"I heard you last night," she said. "Before I opened my eyes in the forest, I mean. The last thing I heard was '_I wish I could help you'_ then I was here."

Regina smiled. She had gotten through! That means her power could have sent Andrea here to her.

"My son Henry said this morning that he wished you was real so you and I could be together," the brunette said. "And now you're here."

Andrea blushed, yes, blushed. The blood that was left in her stomach reaching into her cheeks, and Regina smiled even bigger. She loved the reaction.

"I would like it if you stayed with me at my house," Regina asked.

"Regina, before we go any further here, I want you to know something. I know it will sound very cheesy, but it's still something to know."

"What's that?"

"I'm a vampire," Andrea said.

Regina smiled," That's fine, dear. I'll tell you something, too. Everyone in this town is based on a fairy tale story. You know me? I'm the Evil Queen, Snow White's step mother."

"That's amazing! I love fairy tales. I know all of them by heart, despite where I used to live banned them a long time ago. I know this will sound weird since everyone supposed to like the good guys, but I like the bad guys. I like you, Regina."


	5. Chapter 5

This chapter is a little shorter, but I liked it. Enjoy and Review!

* * *

><p><strong>Regina<strong>

_She likes me._ Regina kept repeating it to herself over and over again as she drove the winged woman to her mansion. Regina knew she was right when she guessed Andrea had nowhere to stay, no matter how much the woman in the seat next to her denied it. She kept saying that she could live in the forest. Regina also guessed that the vampire had suggested that to keep the town's people safe so she wouldn't feed on them. But Regina wanted to help her and she thought the best way to do that would be for Andrea to stay in her home for the time being.

"You probably think I drink human blood," Andrea said, breaking the mayor's train of thought and the silence that had brewed between them since they left the office.

"Well don't you?" Regina replied with a hint of chuckle and_ duh_ in her voice.

"No. I couldn't. I drink animal blood. I've never tasted human blood before. Where I came from there was only gh-"Andrea stopped herself.

"Only what, dear?"

"There weren't any humans. I was the only one there that looked as such," the red head finished.

"Well you know what puzzles me? How you can be in the sunlight and you love it so much. Shouldn't you be going up in flames or something?" Regina asked, but then regretted it when she took her eyes of the road for a second and saw the look of confused hurt on Andrea's face. She looked back at the road," I'm sorry. Forget I asked."

"No. It's a reasonable question, Regina. And it can only have one answer. Don't believe everything you read," the woman said with a chuckle. Regina smiled, parking at the curb in front of her house. They both got out; both pairs of heels clanking as they walked down the sidewalk to the front door.

Regina got out her key and unlocked the door, standing aside to let Andrea in.

"Wow!" she exclaimed. "You have a beautiful home, Regina!"

"Thank you, dear. You can look around if you like. I'll be in the kitchen. I want to make muffins for when Henry comes home from school."

"Who's Henry?" she asked. It was an innocent enough question to Regina.

"He's my son."

"I love children," Andrea said with a smile. "Can I help you bake? I've always wanted to try it! Please, Regina?"

"I guess I could use some help," the brunette replied, returning the smile, but what pleased her most was Andrea loved children too. She could already tell that she had much in common with Andrea.

* * *

><p><strong>Andrea<strong>

By the time the muffins were in the oven, there were more messes than the cooking goodies.

_Once the two were mixing the ingredients together in a bog bowl, Andrea had glanced at Regina's face, seriousness and concentration._

_Andrea did something that she just went with like she did when she told Regina that she liked her, without thinking._

_The red head had dabbed a little on her finger when the brunette had her back turned for a moment. When Regina turned around with a baking tray in hand, Andrea dabbed the mix onto Regina's nose and doubled over with laughter. _

_When she recovered from her fits, she looked at Regina. Seriousness again, but it soon turned into a smirk and a raised eyebrow as to say, so you want to play it this way?_

_Andrea stifled a giggle and ducked just in time as Regina aimed for the red head's face, a hand wet with the slippery mix._

"_No fair!" Regina exclaimed with laughter._

"_Got to be quick!" was Andrea's reply, dabbing Regina's cheek with her finger again, and then ran to the other side of the kitchen table._

"_You really want to play this game, dear?"_

"_You bet!"_

_Regina ran around the table to catch the vampire, but she ducked and ran away again to the sink. When Andrea turned around she couldn't see the mayor anyway._

"_Where'd you go?" she called out. She cautiously walked over to the table, leaning against it._

_Before she had time to react, she felt arms wrapping around her legs._

"_Gotcha!" The mayor yelled from under the table, making the vampire fall plum on her ass._

_Regina crawled predatorily up Andrea's body and pressed her hand to the other woman's face. In its place, once Regina had retracted, was a white handprint from the batter._

"_I win," Regina said victoriously._

_Andrea got up and pulled Regina to her feet._

"_That was rather under handed," the red head said with a smile._

"_It worked didn't it?"_

"_Best two out of three?"_

"_You're on," the mayor said._

So now they were messy, batter covered ladies cleaning up their mess. When they were done, did they finally speak.

"I can't remember when I've had fun. Any fun for that matter," Andrea said sadly. Regina walked over to her and gave her a hug, sliding her arms around her waist.

"It must have been really horrible. Where you used to live, I mean," Regina sigh, softly touching a wing feather that looked like it was loose.

"You have no idea, Regina" the red head said, hugging the brunette tightly.

"Maybe you'll tell me all about it, yeah?"

"Sure, maybe. I just want to get settled first."

Regina broke the hug and smiled and the vampire," Of course. I'll show you the bathroom so you can clean up. If Henry gets home and see's that we've had fun without him, he'll never let me hear the end of it."

Andrea chuckled," I can't wait to meet him. He sounds wonderful."

The mayor smiled and led her new house guest from the kitchen and up to stairs to the bathroom.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: At the very end it'll sound like, you know, to those of you that are dirty minded, but it's not. That's coming soon either in next chapter or the one after that. Depends on chapter length. Enjoy and review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Andrea<strong>

Over the next few weeks, Andrea and Regina had grown even closer. They shared most of their secrets. Andrea even told the mayor about Halloween Town. Andrea had cried, yes cried, while she told Regina. But it wasn't normal tears. Andrea's tears a made up of blood, which would leave stains, had not Regina wiped them away. The women were starting to flirt, share embraces, and kisses on cheeks. But they haven't kissed yet. If they went out in town, people would have thought they were dating, but they always had to say, _not yet._

Regina had introduced Andrea to everyone in town, even Emma. Andrea had noticed how hard it was for Regina to be around Emma, shaking and about to cry. Andrea held the mayor's hand to help her get through it.

Regina still had nightmares at night and yelled in her sleep, according to both Andrea and Henry. On the nights that this happened, Andrea would leave her guest room and go the Regina's. She would lay on the mayor's bed and hold her, laying a wing over the yelling woman. It wouldn't be too long till the brunette would stop and her mind settled into a good dream for the rest of the night.

Henry adored Andrea. She was like nothing he ever seen before, and this coming from a boy who lives in a town full of fairy tale people. She would help him with his homework and he would finish it by teaching her what his homework was about. She enjoyed learning the things called math and science the most, and Henry loved to teach her all about it.

Today, the three of them were eating dinner and the diner. Regina, a salad with a diet coke. Henry with a burger dripping grease and a Dr. Pepper. Andrea was having glass after glass of Bloody Mary, but just the blood. Regina and Andrea were sitting next to each other and holding hands under the table so Henry couldn't see, but he, too, just like the townspeople, could assume they were dating. The two women were trying their best to listen to Henry talk about his day at school without looking at each other like they've known each other for ever and are deeply in love, which is was noticeable that they were. They just wouldn't admit it yet.

"Today I got an A plus on my math test. Thanks for helping me with my study guide, by the way, Andrea," Henry said.

"You're welcome, darling," she said. She had grown to accustom to calling people _darling._ The word fascinated her in a way somehow. And the way that she said it made Regina smile even if Andrea hadn't used it for her.

"What about your English test, Henry?" Regina asked her son.

"I got a B on it. I've never been really good with grammar, mom."

Regina smiled and looked at Andrea, locking eyes. Andrea kissed the mayor's cheek, Regina turning slightly pink like she always did. Under the table, Regina rubbed small circles on the back of Andrea's hand with her thumb.

"Why don't you two go on a date?"

The sudden question brought both girls from their moment.

"What?" they asked at the same time, looking at Henry.

"I said why don't you two go on a date?"

"Well for one, I don't know what a date exactly is. And two, I have nothing wear. No money to buy new clothes. You have to remember, Henry, which this is the only clothes I have right now. I can't impress your mom if I wear the same thing that I've worn every day on a date," Andrea answered first.

'I'm sure mom could lend you some money so you could buy new clothes. Couldn't you mom?"

"Of course, I could, dear," Regina said looking at Andrea again.

Andrea smiled at the mayor as Ruby came over.

"How was dinner, guys?"

"Amazing like always, Red," Henry said.

The wolf-girl laid down the check on the table. "Andrea, Regina I want to invite you to go to the club with me, Snow, Belle, and Emma. We're having a ladies night out, also because it's karaoke night at the club."

Andrea felt Regina stiffen at the Emma's name, so she spoke up for her," We'd love to, Ruby. Henry was actually just suggesting that we go on a date. So this might be just thing."

"Great, this Friday night at seven-thirty," Ruby said and sashayed off.

Henry's smile was the biggest yet when Andrea looked at him. But she looked at Regina after. "Are you okay, darling?"

"Andrea, why'd you say yes? I still can't even be in the same room with _her_," Regina said like she was about to cry when she emphasized the word.

"Henry, can you leave us alone for a minute?" she asked the boy. He nodded and walked over to the bar. "Hey, hey, look at me, Regina," the vampire said returning her attention to the now crying Regina. Andrea wiped the tears away, placing her hands on the side of her face. "It doesn't matter, Regina. I'll be there with you. At your side at all times, I promise you."

Regina smiled through her tears, which were now tears of happiness, and hugged Andrea tightly.

"It'll be all right. I promise. I won't let anything or anyone hurt you."

* * *

><p><strong>Regina<strong>

It meant the world to Regina, what Andrea had said at the diner. She thought that it deserved something extra tonight. She had asked the vampire to sleep with her tonight after they put Henry to bed. Andrea had said yes, making the mayor even happier.

So now they were entangled in cuddles, both women facing each other, Andrea's right wing draped over Regina's side and back. Regina had her face against the vampire's chest, breathing evenly, about to fall asleep. Andrea was her everything now. They have grown so close that it seemed like a blur and everyone thought they were actually together. But they weren't. Not yet anyway. _That's going to change soon,_ Regina thought as she slipped off to dream land in her new Dark Knight's arms.**  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update. This chapter was being a butt head, but I had the best time writing it and I think it turned out great! Enjoy and Review!**

**Disclaimer: Song rights belong to Cher Lloyd.**

* * *

><p><strong>Regina<strong>

It had been about an hour since Regina had given Andrea money to go buy new clothes for their date/girl's night out tonight. Regina was so nervous that she cleaned the whole house to pass time and to distract her mind. _Calm down, Regina. What would Andrea say if she saw you like this? It's just a date. Yeah, a date that Emma and them will be at. Oh, God._

Henry was at his grandparent's for the night, letting Regina to calm herself on her own. Thankful since she wouldn't have to deal with him trying to help her decide what to wear. She knew perfectly well what the perfect thing for her to wear was.

She was in her room getting ready when she heard the front door close.

"I'm home!" a familiar voice yelled.

"I'm in my room, dear. You can't come in. I want it to be a surprise," Regina yelled back.

"I can't wait to see," Andrea said, the sound of her door down the hall closing.

Regina was just finishing her dark gray eye shadow. She stood up when she was done, going over to her full length mirror. She had chosen a tight, black knee length dress. It complimented all her curves, the eyeliner, mascara, and eye shadow bringing out the dark chocolate color of her eyes. She was very happy with what she picked indeed.

* * *

><p><strong>Andrea<strong>

When she got in her room, she put all the bags she had acquired on the floor in front of the bed. The only placed that had her style of clothes was the town's lingerie store. She had bought a couple of black corsets with different color tying string in the front, a few bras that had that hanging down cover in the front, three pairs of black denim skinny jeans, and two new pairs of black high heels, both pairs three inches.

Andrea settled to wear the corset with the blood red tying string, new jeans, and of course, heels. She stood in front of the vanity, watching as she tied up the front of the corset so she wouldn't miss a hole. Crossing the stings then tightening them. She didn't want it too loose or too tight. She wanted to be comfortable tonight, even though she was already nervous and dying to see what Regina had picked to wear.

When she was done tying, she felt around her back to make sure the edge of the corset wasn't riding up on her wings. That was a big no-no. She put on her pants and heels then grabbed the makeup she had gotten just special for tonight's occasion.

She put on the basics of eyeliner and mascara, then to bring out her eyes, dark blue eye shadow. Andrea blended it in as best as she could, and when she glanced at the mirror, she couldn't even recognize herself.

"Now I see the wonders of this stuff," she chuckled. She finished off by putting a tad touch of curl into her hair with the curling iron. She looked at herself in the mirror again, giving herself a once over. "Not too shabby, Andrea." She laughed at herself.

There was a knock at the door.

"Ready?" Regina asked from behind it.

"Yep," Andrea went to the door, opening it slowly. If her jaw fell to the floor, she didn't care. Regina was beautiful. Especially her eyes; they made her think of chocolate, another human favourite.

"Pick your jaw up off the floor, silly," Regina said. "You look beautiful."

Andrea smiled and stepped closer to Regina so she could get better access to the woman's cheek, planting a kiss on it.

"Not as beautiful as you," she whispered into Regina's ear, which was rewarded with a shiver.

Regina grabbed Andrea's hand and led her down the stairs and outside. They got into Regina's BMW.

"So what's a club like?" Andrea asked, as she carefully sat back in the seat and awkwardly put the seatbelt on.

"Loud and crowded and hot. Not exactly my favourite place in the world, but since it's where we promised to go, I'll have to put up with it for you," the mayor said with a smile.

"When you say loud, do you mean music blaring? And what's karaoke?"

"Yeah, blaring with music. And karaoke is where people get on stage and sing a song without the lyrics being shown to them. At this club anyway."

"Good, because I kind of wanted to sing you a song tonight. One that I heard while I was at the diner with Henry on Wednesday. It came on the radio."

"No one's ever sang me a song before."

Andrea glanced at Regina, happiness all over her face.

"It's about time someone did then."

When they got there, they got out of the car and Andrea could even hear the music from outside in the parking lot_. Blaring indeed_. She reached for Regina's hand, entwining their fingers together. Of course, it wasn't long before they were greeted by their groupies before they were able to go in.

"Well, don't you two look beautiful and cute tonight," Snow said giving them a group hug.

"Thanks, Snow," Andrea answered. "You look great, too."

Snow nodded as Belle, Red, and Emma walked up. Emma kept her gaze glued to the ground.

"You two look fabulous," Belle and Red said at the same time, tossing them into a jinx war.

"Thanks," Regina answered when they'd finished. Andrea noticed that the mayor kept her gaze away from Emma.

"Emma! Say something," Snow warned her daughter with a look. But Emma just shook her head at her mom and went inside.

"I can already tell who's going to be the first to get drunk tonight," Belle said with a wink.

"Okay, okay. Enough. Let's go in already!" Red exclaimed.

The small group headed in, Andrea leading Regina, unable to hide her child like excitement of exploring something new. The music almost deafened the vampire when she stepped over the threshold, but she didn't care. The energy of the place excited her even more.

She followed their friends onto the dance floor where the three of them started to dance together in a huddle, Emma nowhere to be seen. Regina pulled Andrea to her and snaked her arms around her neck, the vampire's going around the mayor's waist. They turned in slow circles even though the crowd around them was dancing violently to the beat of the current song.

"I've never slow danced before. You'll have to take it easy on me," Andrea said to be heard over the music. She laid her head on the mayor's shoulder, her breath on the woman's neck.

"All I want is to dance with you in my arms as much as possible," the brunette replied, placing a gentle kiss on Andrea's ear lobe. "Especially since this is your first club experience."

Andrea smiled, hoping Regina could feel it so she didn't have to mover her head. It felt as if the nape of Regina's neck was made for her head to be there, even if it wasn't for kissing at the moment.

"Relax, dear." Andrea did as she was told. She hadn't even realized that she was tense in the woman's arms, the heat of the crowd and music messing up her senses.

When the song had ended, they kept on circling slowly, the whispers of their buddies never penetrating their movement.

"Alright, alright! They moment has come for some karaoke!" Andrea looked up and saw a guy on the stage speaking into a microphone. "Tonight's going to be a little contest. Who eve sings the best song wins a thousand bucks! Who's first?"

Andrea pulled away from Regina and smiled at her. "Now's my chance to woo you and pay you back for lending me money."

"I don't care about the money. I do care about hearing your beautiful voice singing me a song though," the mayor said with a wink.

"Then you better let me get up there. And I want you to be right in front, so I can look at you the whole time."

"I will. Just get your butt up there," Regina laughed.

Andrea turned around and yelled," I do!"

The man onstage motioned her over to a short line of people, which surprising was only two other people.

"Anyone else? All right then. Let's get started!" He got offstage and handed the microphone to the first person. She nervously went up the stairs to the stage. When the song came on, she sounded nervous at first, but then got into the beat of the music and sang hard. The guy who told her to wait in line came over to her.

"All right, here's how this works. You get to sing one verse and one chorus. Then after the three of you are done singing. The anonymous judges with vote and we'll have a winner. Got it? What's your name so I can tell the judges?"

Andrea nodded," Andrea Hallow."

"Good luck."

**Regina**

True to her word, she went to the front of the crowd with the others in tow behind her. Emma still missing, but Regina didn't care. Her mind was only intent on making her nervous with wonder as to what song Andrea had in mind to sing.

The second contestant finished up his song and left the stage, the crowd applauding. He was pretty good, as was the first woman who had sang. But she wasn't interested in them.

Her face lit up when Andrea shyly took the stage. She nervously held the mike to her mouth as the music stated playing, which she recognized immediately. She smiled at Andrea with love that the vampire had chosen to sing this song.

"_Dada dada dum dum da dum dum,_

_Dada dada dum dum da dum dum,_

_Dada dada dum dum da dum dum,_

_Dada dada dum dum._

_Baby, you the best 'cos you work me out,_

_I can build them walls up, but you tear them down._

_I'm fighting. I don't wanna like it, but you know I like it,_

_But you know I like it- like it, like._

_You would always think I was bullet, but you gotta make hate and you're blowing through,_

_Explosive, you don't even know it. I want you to know it,_

_I want you to know it, know it, know it._

_All of them other boys can walk away,_

_They ain't even in the game, 'cos they know that you own it._

_You've got this swag, you got this attitude,_

_When they you say my name."_

Regina smiled as Andrea kept her promise, never leaving her eyes and making the mayor melt with her beautiful voice.

"'_Cos you got me flying with your love,_

_Shining with your love,_

_Writhing with your love,_

_I feel like I'm on top of the world with your love._

_One hit with your love,_

_Can't quit with your love,_

_So sick, but so what?_

_I feel like I'm on top of the world with your love."_

Regina clapped along with the crowd, smiling like a complete fool, but she didn't care. Her eyes were watering at how beautifully Andrea had sung to her_, only her._

She watched as Andrea got off the stage and the guy from the begging took her spot.

"That was epic! I know who I'd be voting for if I could. Please allow the judges to think on a winner. Until then, have fun!"

The mayor saw the red head running towards her and caught her in a tight embrace.

"That was so beautiful!"

"I'm glad you liked it," Andrea said, pulling way to look at Regina's face. "It was all for you. And I meant every word of it."

Regina started to cry, pulling Andrea back against her.

"That was amazing, An!" Snow exclaimed from behind them.

"Mind giving me some singing lessons?" Red asked.

"Guys, let's leave them alone," Belle stated, and dragged the other two woman away.

Regina smiled and closed her eyes, blocking out everything around them as Andrea wrapped her wings around her, making her feel safe.

"I'll be damned if I can't use these things for nothing."

Regina chuckled," You make me feel safe when you do that."

"You deserve to be safe."

Regina looked at Andrea's face with a smile," I-… I love you."

"I love you, too, Regina," Andrea beamed. She slowly lowered her face closer to Regina's and kissed her lightly, Regina deepening it. They only parted when the need for air was too strong.

"The votes are in!" the guy suddenly on stage again. The two of them turned around, not breaking their embrace. "The winner is…. Andrea Hallow!"

The crowd cheered even more wildly than when Andrea had finished singing. Smiling, she kissed Regina's lips in a quick peck, letting go of her, then jumped into the air and hovered until she landed on the stage.

"Congrats, Andrea!" the man said, handing her an envelope.

"Thanks," she said when he moved the mike to her mouth.

"Enjoy the money and the rest of your night!"

Andrea hopped off the stage, putting the envelope in her back pocket, and returned to Regina's arms.

"Congrats, dear, although I knew you would win anyway."

"It wasn't about winning. It was about singing to you because you deserve the best."

"You are the best."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: This chapter is shorter mainly because I'm not one of those people who like putting every single detail into dirty moments( Yes, the chapter has finally arrived). I have an idea for a Frozen fic with an OC mix, told from the OC's POV, so if you'd like to see me write that and give it a try, visit my profile page and vote!**

**Enjoy and leave me some love! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Andrea<strong>

When the couple had gotten home, they walked-more like ran- to Regina's bedroom. Once the door was closed behind them, Regina took Andrea's mouth with fervor and hunger, while the vampire ran her hands along the mayor's body. Andrea found the edge of Regina's dress on her legs and pulled it up over her, breaking the kiss and taking in the black lace that still covered the woman in front of her. With a smile, Andrea helped the brunette untie her corset.

With it out of the way, Regina's mouth kissed down Andrea's neck, biting the skin gently, but harder as she roamed further, and gaining confidence as every other bite earned her a moan. Peppering kisses and bites until her mouth found a breast, taking the already hard pink nipple into her mouth, sucking gently.

"Mmmm… Regina…"Andrea moaned, hands snaking into the brunette hair to hold her closer as Regina moved to her other breast to give it the same attention.

Regina stopped and claimed Andrea's lips again, walking backwards; pulling the vampire on top of her when she fell back on the bed. Andrea straddled, moving her right hand beneath Regina's back, unclasping her bra and tugging it away. She kissed down the mayor's neck, biting, the moans driving her on. Her hands on Regina's breasts, squeezing and pinching. She kissed down the perfectly olive toned stomach beneath her, Andrea reaching down and moaning when she felt the heat at the apex of Regina's legs, already ready for her.

Andrea sat up to pull the mayor's underwear off, and then lowered herself between the perfect legs, using her nails to stroke Regina's inner thighs.

"Stop teasing me, dear," Regina moaned, her hips bucking against Andrea's face as the vampire ran her tongue along the slick folds.

Andrea licked slow circles against Regina's hardened hooded pearl; at the same time entering her with a finger and massaged her inner walls, thrusting at a medium tempo, which Regina instantly matched. Moaning, she knotted her hand into the red hair to signal her to go faster as her other hand fisted the covers.

Andrea did as she was signaled; putting in a second finger, curling them slightly when she pulled them out then pushed them back in, still flicking Regina's clit with her tongue.

The vampire could feel the clenching around her fingers gaining intensity and knew that the mayor was close. She sucked her clit into her mouth, Regina practically yelling.

"Fuck, oh God. Andrea..!" Regina moaned as she climaxed, Andrea removing her fingers and licked Regina's entrance as her orgasm subdued.

Andrea finished getting her fill of the mayor and kissed her way back up the body beneath her. She kissed Regina, giving her a taste of herself, and moaning against her lips.

Regina easily flipped them over, her knee going between Andrea's legs.

"Your turn," Regina said darkly making Andrea smirk up at her. Regina licked up the shell of her ear, eliciting a moan from the vampire.

Andrea squirmed beneath the mayor as the woman slowly removed her pants then her panties.

"Follow your own advice, Regina." Regina didn't listen; she lived for the teasing of someone, wanting to make them so desperate that they toppled over the edge almost immediately.

"You, dear, need to be more patient. After all, it is a virtue," Regina said between kisses down Andrea's body, then back up. She ran her hand over the vampire's stomach, ultimately ending against the red head's heat.

Andrea thrusted her hips against Regina's hand involuntarily; the mayor running her fingers over the collected wetness before slipping two fingers inside.

"You're so wet," Regina whispered in her ear. Andrea whimpered against the lust and darkness in the mayor's voice. Regina smirked; she thrusted harder into Andrea, the heel of her hand brushing against the woman's clit.

Andrea moved her hips in time with Regina's thrusting, gripping the sheets beneath her whenever her body gave a spasm, getting close.

"Come for me," the mayor said with a husky voice. And so, Andrea did, moaning Regina's name when waves crashed over her and blurred her senses; seeing stars.

Regina helped the vampire ride out her orgasm, then lying down next to her after. She rested her head in the junction where neck met shoulder, snuggling closer. Andrea wrapped her arms around her.

"You're going to be the end of me, Regina," Andrea said after regaining mental control.

"There's worse ways to go, dear. I'm glad you get to spend your second chance at life with me."

Andrea smiled and kissed the top of the mayor's head," Get some sleep, hon."

"I don't want to sleep."

"We have a big day tomorrow."

"What's happening tomorrow?" the brunette asked, suddenly confused.

"We have to tell Henry that we're finally together."

_Finally together. _Regina fell asleep with the words ringing in her ears.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I've come to the conclusion that putting "Andrea" and "Regina" at line breaks is getting tiresome. Also, these chapters might get shorter because this story is 4-5 chapters from complete. Reminder: Please vote on my profile page if you want to see me write a Frozen fic. *SPOILER* The OC in my Frozen fic idea is Elsa's enemy: Fire. So please vote! **

**As always- Enjoy and leave me some love.**

* * *

><p>As Andrea had said, they told Henry the next morning at the diner over breakfast.<p>

"Henry! Pay attention, dear. We have something important to tell you," his mother said, trying to get him to sit still. It's obvious that his grandfather had treated him with a good amount of sugar, much to Regina's dislike.

"It's obvious, mom! I can tell from the new way you're acting! You two are finally together!"

Andrea smiled at the mayor," He's your son. Should have expected this much, Regina."

"Kiss, kiss, kiss!" the boy chanted. "I want to see the proof!"

Regina chuckled," This is a public place, Henry. Not here."

"But-" he tried to protest.

"As much as I agree with you, Henry, I also agree with your mom. This is a public place. As such, wipe your mouth," Andrea laughed. The boy had whipped cream on his face from his hot cocoa.

"You don't fool me, Andrea. I know you told mom that you thought it was cute."

"I said no such thing," the vampire said, feigning innocence. Henry rolled his eyes at her.

"So I let it slip? He likes your opinion," Regina said.

Andrea looked at the brunette with a smirk. "So you want to play it that way?"

The mayor mocked her smirk. "Maybe."

Andrea leaned in and captured the mayor's lips; Henry erupted into cheers, yelling at everyone to look.

Regina broke away, slapping the vampire's shoulder playfully.

"You tempted me, darling," she said.

"Doesn't mean you have to act on it, dear," Regina replied, blushing furiously.

"You two are so cute! I love you guys!" Henry said, giving them an air hug from his spot.

Regina just shook her head at him. "Henry, control yourself."

"Let the kid have some fun, Regina," A voice said.

Regina looked in the direction it came from. _Emma._

"After all, it's not very often that the Queen finds someone to share her heart with," Emma sneered.

Andrea got out of the booth, standing directly in front of Emma, a full foot taller.

"Emma, I think you might want to drink some water. You seem very hung over today," she said, crossing her arms.

Emma glared up at her. "You have no right telling me what to do, vamp."

Regina and Henry sat in shock while watching the scene in front of them.

"Honey, I was much like you when I was human. I have many more years of experience than you. Heed my advice, please? And leave Regina alone. She deserves nothing that you toss at her."

"You know what I've been through? Ha! I don't want your pity, or advice for that matter."

"Then you know very well that you should think before you do, right?" Andrea said, remaining calm while Emma was practically about to explode.

"Look vamp. I haven't liked you sense you got here, taking my girlfriend away from me, making my son like you better than me."

"Sound familiar, Emma?" Regina finally spoke.

"She's not making me, Emma. I like her because she's not drinking all the time and she's there for me just like mom is now. Leave us alone," Henry put in.

Emma looked at Henry, then back to Andrea. Finally leaving when Red tried walked over.

"What was that about guys?" The wolf-girl asked as she watched the blonde's retreating form.

"Emma dramatics," Regina replied. "Are you okay, dear?" she added, asking Andrea.

The vampire was shaking in her spot where she stood. Regina got up and stood where Emma had minutes ago, placing her hands on Andrea's face, getting the woman to look at her.

"Are you okay?" she asked again. "Stop shaking." Regina hugged Andrea tightly, the vampire mobile enough to wrap her arms around the mayor.

"I-I'm fine," she replied after a moment. "I just… I need to go hunting."

Regina held Andrea's hand as they walked over to the diner's entrance and walked out together. Regina hugged her again.

"What happens on these hunts?" she asked.

"I find an animal big enough to sustain me, drink it's blood, then bury it so I'm giving back to the earth even though I've taken a life, " came the vampire's weak reply.

Regina held onto her tighter. The vampire's voice breaking her heart at the sound of its weakness compared to its usual beauty.

"How does confronting someone make you this weak, sweetheart?"

"I don't like confrontation. It doesn't like me. I was made to keep the peace back in Halloween Town. Being here in what you call the _real world_ is so much different. It takes a lot out of me."

Regina pulled back to look at her Dark Knight. "Be careful, will you?"

"I promise. I'll be back tonight."

Regina gave her a slow deep kiss, and then watched as Andrea took to the sky, flying in the direction of the forest.

Later that day, after eating a dinner of lasagna and sundae's with cherries on top, had Andrea appeared. She looked much better than she had that morning. She had snuck into the Mills' mansion, sneaking into the kitchen to see Regina washing dishes at the sink. The vampire sneaked up behind her, wrapping her arms around her waist, and her head lying on the mayor's shoulder.

"I missed you," Regina said, forgetting the dishes for a moment, leaning back into Andrea's embrace. Andrea kissed her neck lightly.

"I promised I'd be back," Andrea replied.

"Do you feel better?"

"Much, thanks. I'll get these dishes for you so you can get some sleep. It's almost midnight."

"You don't have to. I can get them. You need to rest."

"Regina, I can't sleep. You know that. But you need as much as you can get. Go. Sleep. I can handle the dishes."

Regina sighed. She kissed Andrea, and then reluctantly walked to the foyer and up the stairs. "You better join me soon, dear," she called back.

Andrea laughed as she finished up the dishes.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: This chapter is a little dark, so I'm giving you a fair warning. Enjoy and leave me some love please! I really like reading reviews, I don't care good or bad. They help me pin point what you guys want. Now to the story-**

* * *

><p>It has been many weeks that Regina and Andrea have been lovey-dovey. Emma hasn't showed her head, at least not like she had at the diner, much to both the women's relief. Henry has been ever so accepting of Regina and Andrea that he had even started calling Andrea <em>mom<em>. Even though Regina is his first mom, Andrea was making a close second, Emma completely out of his mind except for when he had to go visit his grandparents. But tonight, Regina, Andrea, and Henry were in the living room. Henry was trying to teach the vampire how to play Mario Kart on the Wii.

"Now turn the controller this way… No! Aw, dang it. You need more practice, mom. You keep crashing into Mario," he said.

"It's not my fault, honey. This is the worst thing ever. It would be better if it was a flying game. That stuff, I can understand."

"Let's try a different race track."

"Fine, but I want to be the mean turtle guy."

"You mean Bowser?"

"So that's his name? Huh. Fitting," Andrea chuckled.

"Henry, I think it's your bedtime, right?" Regina asked from her spot on the couch. She hadn't even bothered to look up from the book she was reading.

"But mom! Not until I teach this female to drive like a man!"

Regina and Andrea burst out laughing at his argument.

"She drives like a monkey!" he said.

"Maybe because this game was made not to be an expert driving experience, but a crashing game?" Regina said after a few deep breaths, but still giggling. In her fit of laughter she had closed the book and was looking at the two on the floor.

"But..."

"No buts, Henry. Bedtime," Andrea said. "I don't think I could survive another round anyway."

"Fine. But if she crashes into your office, it's not my fault," he said, turning off the game system. He kissed Andrea on the cheek, and then Regina. "Night."

"Goodnight, young man," Andrea called after him. She got up off the floor and sat next to Regina, wrapping her arms around the other woman's waist.

"He's so adorable. 'She drives like a monkey!'," the mayor mocked.

"Yeah, he really is. I wish I was able to have kids. But being immortal my body wouldn't be able to function for it since it hasn't grown a day older for a hundred years," came the vamp's reply.

"Can I ask you a question?" Regina asked, suddenly serious as she wrapped her arm around Andrea's shoulders.

"Sure."

What was it like? To change into a vampire?"

"Well… I don't really remember. I can't even remember what it was like to be human except to be easily broken and left for dead… I remember other things though. Like my favourite smells. Apples and cinnamon, if that matters," the red head chuckled. When Regina didn't say anything except for smile lightly, did she continue. "This man, his name was Gregory, was a vampire and he had saw me in my tower, and he saw that I was all alone. So he made it his mission to get close to me, make me fall in love with him. But he was just as horrible as the Ghost of the Moon. I didn't want anything to do with him and he hated that because he was trying so hard."

Andrea took a deep breath before she continued. "After a few months of dead flowers and awful chocolate that he insisted on sending me every day, he finally cracked. He had come to me in my tower once everyone was sleeping, or at least trying to. He looked so scared and angry that I though it wouldn't hurt to at least talk to him and try to get him to calm down. But he only got angrier when I kept on saying that he wasn't the one for me."

Regina wiped at the bloody tears that were now streaking down the woman's face. "It's okay. You don't have to tell me," Regina said soothingly.

"No, I want to… He became violent and he raped me, left my body covered in bruises and broken. Of course I yelled at him to stop, but he didn't. When he was about to leave, he was crying, too. He said he was sorry and he came back over to me. He leaned back over me and bit into my pulse point. He left me alone to writhe in even worse pain than he had caused before.

I didn't wake up for a whole week and when I did I instantly knew that I was different. I could hear everything, smell everything. I was so scared, but happy because the occupants of the town said he had left hurriedly the night he changed me."

Regina was trying her best to wipe away the streams of tears, but pulled Andrea into a tight hug, not caring if the blood got on her shirt. "I'm so sorry, baby," she said.

"I'm not. If he hadn't, I'd still be stuck in Halloween Town and not here with you and Henry."

Regina pulled away, but kept their foreheads touching," You are the best thing that's happened to me in such a long time."

Andrea laughed shakily with a smile contorting her face," I love you."

"I love you, too."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. Don't hate me- You'll see in a moment why. Don't forget to vote in my poll, please. Only one person has voted and I need more opinions. As always, enjoy and review!**

* * *

><p>Today has been horrible for the couple. Emma had went too far previously this morning.<p>

_Regina had been in the kitchen making breakfast for Henry before he went to school. She was just taking the pancakes off the griddle when there was a knock on the door. She went to answer it, gasping almost audibly when she saw the blond standing there. Regina iced her face of emotion._

"_What are you doing here, Miss Swan?"_

"_I'm so sorry, 'Gina. I'm so sorry for everything I did that caused you pain or hurt or anything," Emma ranted. "Please give me a second chance?"_

"_Miss Swan, you know that's not possible," Regina said while looking away and crossing her arms._

"_Please! Let me show you I can be better!"_

"_Miss Sw-," Regina was cut off by the blond kissing her._

_And it was just her luck that Andrea had chosen that moment to come down the stairs with Henry._

"_Mom?!"_

"_Regina?!"_

_They both yelled at the same time, Regina turning around immediately._

"_It… It's not what is looks like! She threw herself at me!" she had walked over to Andrea to grab her hands, but the vampire backed away, bloody tears already falling past the damn._

"_I…-" Andrea couldn't even speak. She ran past Regina and Emma, and out to the front yard. She made sure she was at a safe distance before she threw herself into the sky towards the forest. She didn't stop even when Henry was calling after her to come back._

* * *

><p>Regina had kicked Emma out, cursing her for once again messing up her life.<p>

Henry had taken one look at his mom, knowing that what she had said about Emma was true. "Did Emma do this on purpose?"

Regina started to cry. Big, shaking sobs racking her body. Henry walked over to his mom and hugged her tightly.

"It'll be okay, mom. Andrea will forgive you. She has to," he said. Regina squatted down to look at her son in the eyes even though he was blurry.

"When Emma came here with you in tow, I was so relieved to see you back and safe. But when you wouldn't even look at me, I knew she had ruined my life with you and I didn't even know her name. And even though I had been in love with her once, she broke up with me. You remember how I was after that. I wouldn't eat or sleep and definitely didn't go to work for a while.

"And then I started having those dreams about Andrea. I might have sounded in pain when I was trying to get her to hear me. I did get through to her, Henry. It was me that brought her here."

"I've never seen you any happier, mom," Henry said with a smile. "And I know Andrea loves you just as much as you love her. Maybe even more. She'll come back. And if she doesn't you can go find her."

Regina smiled, tears gone at his little speech.

"I don't even know, Henry. Emma's ruined my life again it seems. I was… I was even going to propose to Andrea in a few days, but now she doesn't even want to be here with me," the mayor said despairingly.

"Mom, do you even hear yourself? Of course she does! She's just confused and hurting. If she doesn't come home, you go out there and fine her and make her come home after you've kissed and made up."

Regina pulled her son into a hug. He was too bright for his own good, but for others he could always try to look on the good side and keep things bright.

"She loves you so much. You need to fight for her."

"I will, Henry. I'll bring her back. I'll keep trying and I'll never give up. Even if it's the last thing do and I'll die trying."

* * *

><p>Once Andrea reached the forest, she landed in a tree, grasping onto the trunk for dear life, still crying hopelessly. She could hear her heart shattering. She tried to reason with herself that what Regina had said was true, but she knew what she saw. She wanted to go kill Emma, be the overprotective crazy girlfriend, and she knew that would only make matters worse. She couldn't do it. She would just have to stay in the woods until she could even bear the idea of being around Regina again.<p>

When she took the courage to look around her, she noticed that she was in a tree next to the clearing when she had opened her eyes all those months ago. She didn't know why she had flown here. Maybe it was just one of those subconscious things.

Andrea thought about her home back in Halloween Town. She didn't miss it, and most definitely didn't want to go back. It felt like the time she lived there was nonexistent, like she never lived there in the first place. She had made a home here in Storybrooke. She never wanted to leave. She still loved Regina. And she knew she shouldn't have flown off, but she could bear to just stand there with her heart audibly breaking and Regina looking at her like she meant the world to the mayor. She never meant so much to anyone ever. It was scary, but thrilling. Andrea was confused. She wanted to go back to Regina, but they both needed some air right now.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. Don't worry, because like always, happy ending. There will be two more chapters. The next one and then an Epilogue. Don't forget to vote in my poll. And as always, enjoy and review!**

* * *

><p>For the past few days Regina had went out to the forest yelling Andrea's name as loud as she could, for as long as she could. Last night she had stayed in the forest wondering around till a good two in the morning. She really wanted to find her vampire and make this all better, but Andrea was either being really stubborn or still trying to get over the hurt. Or she just couldn't hear Regina yelling at the top of her lungs. <em>Oh, that's a stupid reason. She has supper hearing most likely.<em>

Regina would travel all throughout the woods. Sometimes going to the river with the Troll Bridge, or to the clearing where she and Henry used to have picnics when he was younger. A lot of the time she would cry silently while she yelled, but that didn't help. The weakness of her voice when she yelled during those times was enough to make herself depressed.

When the mayor went home empty handed again for the third time, she reasoned with herself that she didn't know what else to do, except keep going out to the woods for as long as it took. Despite that staying out there for all hours of the night made her tired, the restless nights of not being able to sleep with her nightmares slowly coming back tired her all the more.

Henry was asleep, she knew. He had school and he knew that if he was up when his mom got back from her trekking would be very bad indeed. He had to keep his grades up. Regina went into his bedroom, across the room to his sleeping body. She bent over and kissed him on the forehead. "Sleep tight, Henry," she whispered. Then she left for her own room, taking off her clothes and only sleeping in her undergarments.

* * *

><p>It broke Andrea's heart when Regina came looking for her. It pained her even more when Regina passed right under the tree she was sitting in and she didn't make a sound. Andrea wanted to, but the hurt was still too fresh in her heart.<p>

"_Please, Andrea! I'm so sorry! Please talk to me? I want to make this better. Besides Henry, you're all I have. You're everything. Please!" Regina had yelled._

It hurt Andrea to the core, made her cry over and over to the point where she actually cried herself dry and needed to hunt again. She had found a wounded deer not too far from the clearing. The deer didn't even run for her, too weak to even get up from where it laid. Andrea knelt beside it, rubbing over its stomach. Its wiry pelt felt foreign compared to Regina's soft skin.

"I suppose you and I are in the same predicament. Both injured to the point where neither of us want to get up and deal with the worried of the world," she said to it. "Maybe you'll be in a better place once I help you… If you even want to call it that, friend."

The deer gave a _bleep_ sounding noise after Andrea has quickly sunk her canines into the already dying

deer's neck. The blood gushed into her mouth, the liquid warm and satisfying. In these few moments, Andrea hated herself, taking the life of another just for her own need.

When Andrea was done sucking the animal dry, it gave one last exhale of carbon dioxide back into the air for the trees to turn back into oxygen. The red head then busied herself with making a makeshift grave for the deer just like she did with all animals. She may be vampire, but she kept to human traditions, burying the animals as if they were her pets. And they were. For the few moments it took for her to drain them of their essence, they were her friends. She wanted to be a friend in return and bury them. Sending them into the afterlife with respect.

She returned to her tree shortly after. Having nothing better to do, she sang all the songs that made her think of Regina. It may hurt, but at least she could think of the love she still had for the mayor.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. Warning: Cliffhanger! But as I said, there will be an epilogue. So Enjoy and Review!**

* * *

><p>It's been a whole week and true to her word, Regina kept going out to the forest. Yelling, yelling and crying. Lucky for her though, her dedication to keeping her word and not stopping till she got what she wanted paid off. Andrea had showed herself.<p>

Regina was wandered to the clearing yet again for the umpteenth time. With all this yelling she had more than likely lost her voice by now.

"Regina."

Regina turned around, her vampire leaning against a tree. "Andrea! I've been looking for you all week!"

"I know. I've been in this area the whole time."

"Then… Then why didn't you come to me?"

"I wanted to, Regina, but I was still hurt. I've been crying most of the time," Andrea said woefully. Little lines of red showing themselves on the woman's eye rims.

Regina rushed over to her, gathering her in a ferocious hug. "I'm so sorry. Emma did it on purpose. I would never hurt you like that. Never think of it. I love you so much. Please believe me and forgive me."

Andrea only tightened her grip on the mayor. Then she finally spoke. "I forgave you a long time ago, Regina. I stayed out here because hearing you repeat all those things over and over again filled me with so much love for you, I'd thought I'd burst out here."

"Please come home."

Andrea just nuzzled Regina's neck in answer, wanting to stay in this embrace for as long as she could. Regina moved her head, and their lips met, slow and sweet for a moment. Andrea deepened the kiss, the brunette opening her mouth, allowing entrance as their tongues danced around in fervor.

They broke apart when the need for air was only necessary.

"I've missed you so much," Regina mouthed. The red head nodded and trapped her lips in another kiss.

"I've missed you too."

They walked hand in hand to the mayor's car in comfortable silence, but it was obvious that they were both overflowing with joy.

"I'm not the only one that's missed you, you know?" Regina said.

"I figured. I've missed Henry, too," the red head replied as they parted to get into the car. Regina started the engine and drove to the Mills Manor, her vampire reaching over and laying her hand on the mayor's leg, giving it a squeeze.

* * *

><p>Henry was waiting outside for them since it was only six in the evening.<p>

"Andrea! You're back!" he yelled, running to her and practically jumping into her arms. "I've missed you!"

"I've missed you too, darling," she said, setting him down on the ground but not breaking their embrace. Regina moved over to them and hugged them both.

When they broke apart after who knows how long, Henry asked," Mom! When are you going to ask her?"

"Ask me what?" Andrea said, looking at the brunette.

"Henry, go inside and heat up the leftover chicken from last night," Regina commanded gently. He frowned, but did as she said anyway.

"Ask me what, 'Gina?"

"Later, okay? I just want you back in our house right now," Regina smiled, pulling Andrea up the sidewalk.

* * *

><p>Later that evening, the couple was in the living room watching one of those cheesy romances on the flat screen. Andrea put up with it because she knew Regina loved them.<p>

Andrea was on her back on the love seat with Regina on top of her, the mayor's head on her chest. They finally spoke when the movie was over.

"I still don't see how you like these movies. Not that I'm complaining. I'll put up with them for you," Andrea whispered.

"Maybe I just think it's a good thing to watch to help people get in _the_ mood," Regina replied, moving her hear to where her chin was on the vampire's chest and looking into her eyes.

Andrea chuckled. "I don't need a movie to get me in _the_ mood."

"I'm so glad your back, baby."

"Me too," Andrea said with a smile. "Now what was that question that Henry was talking about?"


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Sorry for not updating as fast as I usually do. I had some very addicting fics that needed reading to get space onto my bookmarked thingy. **

**Well here it is. The Epilogue. Thank you all for reading this story. I had a fun time writing it. If enough people like it and say so in the reviews, I might make a sequel fic. But for now this is the end. Again, thanks for reading! I appreciate it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

Tonight was the night. The night of Regina and Andrea's wedding, in the local bell tower building. It was decorated white, the "pews" were classic mahogany, and white bows on each end of a pew. The stairs up to said tower across from where Andrea stood by the man who would be conducted the ceremony.

The two of them had decided that Andrea would wear something relatively close to something a man would wear and Regina, of course, the dress of the traditional bride. And now, Andrea was waiting at the end of the aisle in a snow-white corset with black tying string, white skinny jeans, and white heels. With the help of Red's, she also wore a black tie around her neck. Her hair was done into and elegant bun atop her head, made of French braids.

They had invited the entire town, except for Emma, who had left Storybrooke a few months before tonight. But that didn't matter. Tonight was all about Andrea and Regina. Henry, of course, was the ring bearer. Snow White, Red, and Belle were Regina's bride's maids, Snow being the honorable one.

When the music started, everyone stood up as Snow was being lead down the aisle by David, followed by Belle and Red since the two were exclusively dating now.

Andrea's breath hitched in her chest as Regina made her way down the aisle by herself, in a white silk gown with a long train, her hair perfectly coiffed and resting on her shoulders. The perfect amount of makeup to bring out the color of her eyes, Regina smiled up at Andrea with love, and looking into the vampire's soul. Andrea smiled at the mayor with such love that it made the woman's heart jump into her throat as it always have.

Andrea took Regina's hands as the music died down, the people taking their seats.

"You look so beautiful, darling," Andrea whispered.

"As do you, dear," the brunette whispered

The government assigned man stepped up and started the ceremony. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the joining of Regina Mills and Andrea Hallow. Since this isn't an ordinary wedding, I'm going to wing it," the man said with a chuckle, the crowed chuckling. "Andrea, you may now say your vow that you've prepared."

Andrea looked deep into Regina's eyes and said," Regina, I vow to love you forever. To be there when you need me most and even when you're mad at me, which is highly unlikely, but I will still be there to remind you that I'm here. I vow to be everything you ever needed and wanted. To agree to disagree that video games are good for Henry, especially when he's trying to teach me how to drive virtually. I promise to be your happily ever after."

Henry stepped up with a light purple pillow that held two rings on it. Andrea picked up one of the three karat gold rings that held an oval filled with diamonds and gently grabbed Regina's left hand.

"With this ring, I promised to keep every promise, hate what you hate, love what you love, and most of all, love you until the end of time," Andrea said, slipping the ring onto the brunette's ring finger.

Regina smiled at Andrea like she never had before, with unconditional love.

"Your turn, Regina," the man said.

"Andrea, I vow to you that I will be your supporter, your lover, your rock, and your everything. I also will agree to disagree with Henry and his video games. And I vow to be your happily ever after, also."

Regina grabbed the other three karat gold ring, this one with a bigger diamond in the middle and smaller ones on either side of it in a line, and did as Andrea had done with her own ring.

"With this ring, I promise to be whatever you need me to be. To love you until the end of time," Regina slipped the ring onto Andrea's finger.

"By the power invested me by the state of Maine, and our somewhat wacky government, I pronounce you two wife and wife. You may kiss your other half!," the man cheered.

Andrea pulled Regina close to her, capturing the other woman's lips with her own. The crowd erupted into applause and standing ovation.

Andrea and Regina didn't part for what seemed like hours, the cheers, hoots and hollers fading into the background as the two woman sealed their own fate with a kiss out of a life time more that would keep the two grounded and with one another.

**The End**


End file.
